memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Lydia Anderson
Lydia Anderson was a Starfleet crewman on the assigned to engineering and the security division during its time in the Delta Quadrant. In 2371 she was part of the security team which accompanied Janeway to the airponics bay to stop Kes, who transported herself back in time. Anderson and the other security officer got into a firefight with boarding Vidiians. ( ) She was present in the hallucination Kathryn Janeway experienced in 2373 about her death and funeral. ( ) In 2374, Anderson was among the crewmembers in the mess hall who were awaiting a letter from home, sent through the Hirogen communications network. ( ) She was one of the security officers who stood guard on deck 11 where a wounded member of Species 8472 was held behind a force field. ( ) In 2375, Anderson and Timothy Lang escorted Tom Paris to the brig. ( ) She was with Russell in Voyager s corridors when the captain demanded maximum efficiency from Seven of Nine. ( ) At the end of the year, Anderson and a security officer opened fire on Captain Ransom and his crew until they fell wounded. ( ) Anderson again aimed a phaser rifle when she was called in as security into the transporter room to welcome several crewmembers of the Equinox aboard Voyager. ( ) She was walking in the corridor in 2376 when the tone of a discussion between and Tom Paris rose noticeably. ( ) Anderson, with a different hairstyle, was one of the security officers, who welcomed Seven of Nine and the Hirogen Tsunkatse fighter aboard Voyager, where she pointed a phaser rifle onto them. ( ) She was in the mess hall when B'Elanna Torres, accompanied by Janeway, requested all crewmembers to stop eating because there was a contaminant in the replicator system. ( ) In 2377, she was part of the security team which accompanied Janeway and the Beta Hirogen to the transporter room. ( ) Anderson was working in engineering when the Voyager landed on a planet in the Delta Quadrant. ( ) The same year, Anderson served as security guard for two injured prisoners who were beamed directly into sickbay. She remained guarding the sickbay along with Ayala. ( ) Soon after, she was brainwashed by the after they irradiated Voyager and forced the evacuation of its crew. She, along with most of the rest of the crew, spent approximately three weeks in the largest city on Quarra. Her memories were altered and she was unaware that she had been kidnapped. Anderson appeared in Tuvok's computer file. ( ) She was working in engineering when threw an impromptu party there. ( ) Anderson was in the mess hall when Neelix distributed minutes for Voyager crewmembers to communicate with the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) She was among the crewmembers who stood in the hallway to bid farewell to Neelix when he left the ship for Dexa and . ( ) She was working in engineering when Torres and Tom Paris held a conversation. ( ) , who received no credit for her appearances.|She was named in the episode .}} Appearances * ** (Season 3) ** (Season 4) ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** de:Lydia Anderson fr:Lydia Anderson it:Lydia Anderson Category:Humans Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:Starfleet enlisted personnel